And my words will be : Oh god, I wasted my life
by holyamadeus
Summary: C'était un matin londonien plutôt calme au 221B Backerstreet. Du moins, c'était avant que le grand détective Sherlock Holmes reçoivent un message des plus étranges, l'embarquant dans une nouvelle enquête avec un John Watson perturbé par ses sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 1 : L'assassin aux yeux verts.

La voix tremblante, la respiration forte, c'était la panique dans le coeur et l'esprit d'une jeune femme du quartier riche de Londres. Elle tremblait brusquement, violemment, par spasmes. Le déclic d'une arme à feu la fit trembler un instant alors qu'elle se redressait, résistant de fondre en larmes, elle avait déjà deux avertissements de la part de l'homme qui braquait son arme directement contre sa tempe. Elle attrapait le combiné de son téléphone.

_

221B Backerstreet.  
>Watson entrait d'un pas las dans l'appartement, soulevant quelques nuages de poussières par moments, entendant déjà madame Hudson les réprimander en passant le balais : "Je ne suis pas votre servante !". Comme il s'y attendait, Sherlock était assis sur son fauteuil, jouant dangereusement avec un couteau qu'il faisait danser entre ses doigts, l'ennui marquant son visage. Le docteur soupira longuement en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, fixant l'homme qu'il comprenait le moins mais qu'il aimait sans doute le plus.<p>

"Morning."  
>"Oh, hello Watson."<p>

Dès les premières notes de sa voix, le docteur savait que quelque chose clochait, il n'était pas lui-même en fait ... pas si ennuyé que cela, surtout fatigué. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de regarder un peu autour de lui, l'air penaud.

"Hmm ... err ... Is ... Is everything alright ?"  
>"Sure. Why it shouldn't be ?"<p>

Il détestait ça. Watson détestait lorsque Sherlock lui montrait clairement un mensonge qu'il ne pourrait prouver et qu'il se ferait une joie de lui démontrer tout en le rabaissant un peu.

"... Good. Good."

Il détestait ça. Sherlock détestait lorsque Watson refusait de se prêter à son petit jeu. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira longuement et fit comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Regardant Watson aller dans la cuisine, le fixant longuement avant de se lever vivement et retourner face à son immense miroir où il restait encore quelques morceaux de scotch des images précédentes qu'il avait arraché une fois l'affaire classée. Quelque chose le tracassait, définitivement. Et Watson voulait savoir quoi.

"I got a call."

Cette phrase éveilla en Watson encore plus de curiosité qu'il n'en avait déjà, il fixa son collègue longuement, s'approchant de lui pour se placer à ses côtés, fixant le miroir, essayant d'y trouver un indice, mais ne trouvant rien, évidemment.

"... Your brother ?"  
>"Don't be silly, Watson."<br>"Yeah, yeah, of course it's not your brother."

Un long silence se prolongea entre eux. Watson cherchant encore un indice sans comprendre, allant jusqu'à chercher le style du miroir, l'époque, l'ancienneté. Mais sa réflexion fut coupée par les paroles de Sherlock.

"Why you stay here, staring at the mirror ? He's not going to talk to you, Snow White."

Après le soupire significatif de Watson, un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du détective.

"And what am I supposed to do ? Does it mind you to tell me who called you ?"  
>"You can also go and check my phone, is right under your nose."<p>

Après un nouveau soupire et un nouveau rictus, Watson attrapa le téléphone en plongeant son regard pleins de jugement dans celui de Sherlock qui gardait son léger sourire. Sur le téléphone, le dernier appel venait de lui, il n'y avait qu'un message sur la boîte de messagerie. Le soldat ne réfléchit pas deux secondes avant d'écouter la messagerie.

"He's got green eyes."

La voix d'une femme, juste cela, puis plus rien. Watson fronça les sourcils et rendit le téléphone à son collègue, le fixant à nouveau longuement.

"Just this, I supposed ?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Comme toujours, ils partaient avec rien, et Sherlock n'avait strictement aucun moyen de savoir qui lui avait envoyé ce message. Watson essaya de calmer la situation et le semblant de "panique" (bien que le détective ne connaisse pas cette sensation ou même ce sentiment) qui se trouvait dans les yeux de son collègue.

"Well ... I saw the News this morning, there's not anything on a girl or other ... At least, she's not dead."  
>"Not yet."<br>"Oh Lord, Sherlock, please, be optimistic just this time !"  
>"... How ?"<p>

Le regard perplexe de Sherlock se plongea dans les yeux de Watson.

"How am I supposed to be optimistic when I'm in front of something I can't solve ?"

L'espace d'un instant, le docteur espérait que Sherlock s'inquiétait pour la vie de quelqu'un. Il se demandait comment il faisait encore pour espérer de telles choses de la part de cet homme dénué de tout sentiments envers les êtres humains. Sherlock attrapa son téléphone pour écouter le message une nouvelle fois. La voix de la femme était déterminée mais tremblante, elle ne pleurait pas, donc elle ne devait pas être en trop grand danger, peut-être le tueur l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'il ne la tuerait pas si elle portait ce message.

"... That's not ... possible ... I don't understand."

Il était incapable de savoir de qui elle parlait. "Les yeux verts" ... n'importe qui peut avoir les yeux verts dans Londres, il n'allait tout de même pas demander à faire arrêter tout les yeux verts de Londres !  
>Un soupir lui échappa, perturbant le docteur. Il ne contrôlait vraiment pas cette enquête et ça l'énervait grandement, bien qu'il gardait ce masque froid et sans émotions sur son visage. Tracer le numéro de téléphone ne servirait sûrement à rien, et ils savaient tout deux que contacter la police mettrait la jeune fille encore plus en danger.<br>Watson soupira longuement et alla dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un peu de thé, pensant que cela aiderait un peu, mais lorsqu'il revint, Sherlock était déjà partie on ne sait où. Le docteur soupira, regardant par la fenêtre pour regarder où il allait, le fixant longuement, légèrement blessé et agacé lorsqu'il faisait cela, craignant toujours de le voir disparaître, vu les dangers qu'il brave à chaque fois. Après avoir calmé sa légère panique avec son habituel murmure.

"He's a genius, he knows what to do."

Il se leva calmement, prit une tasse et commença à faire quelques recherches sur internet. Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock entrait avec fracas, comme d'habitude.

"THAT'S IT !"

Watson se redressa pour le fixer longuement.

"The eyes."  
>"Yes ... The eyes ..?"<br>"You don't see ?"  
>"... Not really, no ..."<br>"The eyes, they're our maners to see the details, to analyze, to discover !"  
>"Yes ... and so ?"<br>"Green."  
>"Yes ?"<br>"What can you tell me about this color Watson ?"  
>"... err ... Well ... That's the color of nature ... The .. grass ... flowers ..."<br>"Yes, but that's also the color of GREED. Avidity."  
>"So, it's a thief ... A thief who likes to analyse, to discover ... you know someone like that ?"<br>"Oh yes."

Il reprit son chemin vers la sortie, Watson attrapa son blouson pour le suivre, attrapant le premier taxi qu'il trouva alors que Sherlock marmonnait encore dans sa barbe.  
>Une fois dans l'automobile, Watson laissa Sherlock marmonner la direction au chauffeur, le regardant longuement encore, un léger air grave sur le visage mais aussi un petit sourire, encore une fois surpris de ses habilités hors du commun. Il le regardait, se doutant que dans sa tête, actuellement, tournait toutes sortes de divers calculs et recherches le menant à la vérité, du moins, le soupçon qu'il pouvait trouver. Il soupira doucement et regarda ses mains, croisées, preuvent qu'il réfléchissait; le docteur se surpris de ressentir l'envie de les toucher. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais cela c'était déjà produit donc il pouvait plus ou moins gérer ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait en lui. Après tout, il était un grand fan de Sherlock. Du moins, parfois, il s'autorisait à penser cela afin de justifier ces envies et son admiration pour le moins poussées. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que le détective le fixait lui aussi, sûrement entrain de l'analyser à nouveau. Il se racla un peu la gorge et tourna le regard ailleurs, ignorant les yeux qui fixaient jusqu'à la micro parcelle de peau, devinant que Sherlock essayait de deviner à quoi il pensait. Le chauffeur s'arrêtait enfin.<p>

Devant la prison locale, l'ambiance était lourde et froide. Watson en frissonnait déjà. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à rejoindre Lestrade qui les attendaient devant, Sherlock le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

"I have to talk to him."

Lestrade sembla légèrement surpris de ses mots si directs, devinant déjà de qui il parlait.

"Why ? You don't have any work for the moment, right ?"  
>"It was right yesterday, it's not right today. So let me talk to him."<br>"Someone is in danger ?"  
>"I can't tell."<br>"Gosh, you're killing me Holmes."

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction des locaux, jusqu'au bureau des rencontres, Watson ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient ni qui ils allaient voir mais il en avait prit l'habitude au fond. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et s'installèrent, sans Lestrade. Une lumière scintilla et un prisonnier entra. Cheveux noirs, comme l'ébène, ses yeux les accompagnant dans cette couleur de mort. Un rictus au visage, il s'asseya face à eux.

"Hello, darling."  
>"Hello, Viktor."<p>

Watson fut perturbé un temps mais préféra passer outre les petits noms que les ennemis/amis (il n'arrivait plus vraiment à différencier l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps) de "Sherly" lui avait trouvé. Il regardait la conversation, ne bougeant pas. Assit aux côtés de Holmes.

"This is my friend, Doctor Watson."  
>"Collegue."<p>

Un rictus malsain s'affichait sur le visage du prisonnier.

"Yeah, collegue."  
>"... Excuse me, what ?"<br>"Oh, nothing."

Watson ferma les yeux un temps en levant les yeux au ciel et les rouvrit comme si de rien. Il s'était habitué à ce genre de remarques de la part des autres aussi. Il préfèrait regarder ailleurs que de se soucier de tout ça. Les écoutant en même temps, bien sûr.

"Why the message ?"  
>"Sorry Sherly, the what ?"<br>"You know what I'm talking about."  
>"Oh, yeah, but it's so funny to see you so serious and disappointed at the same time !"<p>

Watson nota la respiration de Sherlock se faire plus profonde le temps d'un instant, devinant de l'agacement.

"Why ?"  
>"The girl is dead."<br>"Not yet."  
>"Now, she is."<p>

Un long silence s'installa, Watson se redressa et sortit précipitament de la pièce, laissant Sherlock seul face à l'homme, allant prévenir l'inspecteur.

"Aaah. Now that your loyal dog is gone, I can finally talk to you !"  
>"Tell me what this is all about."<br>"It's about me and you, Sherly. And you know it."  
>"Why killing a girl because of this ?"<br>"Because I want to make a deal."  
>"Explain it to me."<p>

Un nouveau rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Viktor.

"Well ... You know, the guy that is with her, right now, he's the guy who works with me and lie to the police. That's because of him that I'm here."  
>"Oh ... I see ... You want me to catch him ..."<br>"Yes. I told him I found something that could let me go out of jail."  
>"But why he didn't see the trap ?"<br>"Because I know where the money and the painting are."

Sherlock soupira un temps et se redressa.

"Any ... advice ?"  
>"I will contact you later."<br>"Oh, right."  
>"So ... You ... found yourself a beautiful pet, right Shelly ?"<p>

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux, Sherlock ne répondant pas à la provocation de l'homme, le fixant juste longuement, ses poings se fermant lentement.

"Good Bye, Viktor."

Avant qu'il ne quitte, l'homme murmura.

"One advice."

Sherlock se stoppa net.

"He's got green eyes."

Et au loin de la ville, dans Londres, dans le quartier riche, on entendit un coup de feu.


	2. Chapter 2

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 2 : The missing painting.

Sherlock eut à peine le temps de sortir de la salle qu'il voyait déjà Lestrade partir en courant, le téléphone en main. Un coup de feu avait été entendu. Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus de question lorsqu'il vit l'air grave de Watson sur son visage. Mais il n'eut aucune expression faciale et commença à marcher vers le taxi le plus proche, suivit évidemment par son cher docteur. Il demanda au chauffeur de le reconduire chez eux, le silence pesant dans la voiture le long du trajet.  
>Durant ce long silence, Watson reprit son observation sur Sherlock, inconsciemment. Il se demandait aussi quelle était toute cette histoire, ce prisonnier, tout le reste. Mais lui demander ainsi, dans un taxi, n'était pas la solution la plus adéquate. Et il le savait.<p>

"Do you have a problem, Watson ?"  
>"uh- what ?"<p>

Dans son observation, il ne remarqua pas que Sherlock s'était brusquement rapproché de son visage, le faisant sursauter et reculer en même temps.

"God ... Why did you do that ?"  
>"... You were looking at me so I was thinking you wanted me to get closer ... Is something bothering you ?"<br>"No ... Nothing."

Un petit silence passa, Watson se réinstallant un peu mieux.

"Nothing at all."

Sherlock, encore une fois, ne le croyait pas. Cela faisait un moment que Watson agissait de manière ... Vraiment étrange envers lui. Et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il l'analysait, ça c'était évident, mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela lui servait de le faire plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Après tout, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça d'un moment à l'autre, non ? Ou du moins, il ne s'en rendait strictement pas compte.  
>Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux après un long trajet, Watson monta le premier, suivit par Sherlock. Le docteur fila en cuisine ranger à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt, redoutant les foudres de Madame Hudson. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé. Le docteur hésita un temps et finit par s'assoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de lui, ne voulant pas à nouveau avoir cet air distrait et fixé sur lui. Légèrement fatigué déjà, il demanda calmement.<p>

"Would you mind to tell me what the hell happen now ?"  
>"Oh ... I was thinking you figured it out."<br>"No, I'm not like you."  
>"Like me ?"<br>"A genius."

Un silence suivit encore ces paroles. Sherlock semblait parfois perturbé lorsque Watson utilisait ce mot. "Génie". Il avait l'impression que ça les séparait, creusait un fossé entre eux. Profond. Inévitable. Etrangement, il n'aimait pas ça. Avant ça ne lui aurait posé aucun problème mais ces derniers temps, si. Il le regarda longuement encore, regardant ses traits si expressifs comparés aux siens, il aimait bien les fixer longuement parfois, et là il voyait de la loyauté dans ses yeux ... De la perplexité aussi ... Et surtout de l'inquiétude, le sentiment qu'il préfèrait voir à travers ses yeux. Un léger frisson parcouru son échine un instant sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi alors que Watson brisait le silence.

"... Sherlock ?"  
>"Yes ! Sorry, I was thinking."<br>"Like always ..."  
>"I met Viktor a month before our first meeting. He was the most dangerous thief of London at this time. And a good player."<br>"A player ?"  
>"Yes. He was playing with the police. Always tell them what was the thing he was going to steal and let them get prepared ... And then, humiliate them. Litteraly."<br>"So Lestrade called you."  
>"Exactly."<p>

Un nouveau silence perça la pièce, Sherlock regardant sans mécontentement le regard maintenant passionné de Watson, puis continua.

"It wasn't really difficult. I set up a special security. The painting was "Le cauchemar" by Johann Heinrich Füssli, 1781. If he wanted to take it, he has to have a partner with him. And that was his weak point. He didn't know how to work with someone else. So we catch his partner, make him talk, let him free and then we captured his little friend, Viktor."  
>"Brilliant."<p>

Sherlock fixa Watson à ses paroles, ne trouvant rien d'exceptionnel à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le regard émerveillé de Watson, accompagné de son visage si grave et dur, le laissait sans mot, comme toujours. Il hocha calmement la tête en se relevant brusquement du canapé.

"But Viktor want to get free now. And he wants a revenge, of course."  
>"And if we don't act quickly, there will be more murders."<br>"Yes."

Watson se leva calmement en soupirant, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un peu agacé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le moment, juste attendre un signe ou un coup de fil. Comme toujours, il se tourna vers Sherlock dans l'espoir de le voir s'écrier "THAT'S IT !" mais il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec ce dernier, bien trop près de lui à son goût. Il voulu reculer mais le détective l'en empêchait en lui tenant fermement les épaules, leurs visages se touchant presque, la respiration de l'homme glissant sur ses lèvres et allant jusqu'à chatouiller sa gorge.

"Something is bothering you."  
>"Wha- Sherlock, let me go."<br>"No. I won't until you tell me."  
>"I-I-I don't have any problem with anything with you, let me go !"<br>"So it's about me."  
>"What ?"<br>"I never said there's something bothering you about me, but you just confirmed it."  
>"Oh come on !"<br>"Why are you staring at me like this ? It's been ... I don't know ... Since one month that you started to do this."  
>"Seriously ?"<br>"Are you mad at me ?"  
>"No ! Not at all !"<br>"What is it ...?"  
>"Sherlock, STOP IT."<p>

Brusquement, le docteur repoussa l'homme d'un mouvement brusquement, il avait essayé de se retenir mais la tension était trop forte ainsi emprisonné. Il soupira longuement en remettant sa veste en place, se retenant de plonger son regard dans le sien, craignant de recommencer.

"Listen ... It's not because you don't have anything that you have to start to analyze me."  
>"Sorry for that ... I was just wondering."<br>"You can't guess everything, Sherlock."  
>"I disagree."<p>

Un long silence suivit encore.  
>Watson soupira longuement et quitta la pièce un temps, retournant dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi s'occuper pour ne pas avoir à le fixer encore. Croisant son propre reflet dans le miroir, il se regarda longuement, se questionnant lui-même sur cette attitude qu'il ne comprenait strictement pas. Et apparemment, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait commencé à faire cela. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même. Il regardait encore son reflet puis réalisa l'heure tardive, il retourna dans le salon. Sherlock semblait l'y attendre, déjà habillé chaudement.<p>

"Dinner ?"  
>"Oh yes, I'm starving."<p>

Il attrapa ses clefs et le suivit dans l'escalier, tout deux saluèrent Madame Hudson avant de continuer leur route, jusqu'à un petit restaurant, Sherlock saluant les gérants, les connaissant depuis un moment. Ils s'installèrent tout deux à une table, face à face. Watson se retenait de le regarder, sentant encore cette étrange tension entre eux. Sherlock soupira, il n'aimait clairement pas ce qui était entrain de se passer mais refusait clairement de le montrer. Il espérait qu'un bon repas à discuter leur permettrait d'oublier un peu. Lorsque leur plat furent servit, Sherlock retint le gérant afin de discuter un peu, alimentant une conversation à laquelle John participa avec enthousiasme, ce qui rassura l'inspecteur, retrouvant son "bon vieux Watson" alors qu'il quittait le restaurant pour arriver chez eux. Ils discutaient calmement, le détective observait le sourire du docteur, sentant une étrange chaleur au niveau de son coeur en le regardant sourire par instant. Se demandant quelle était cette sensation. Bien qu'il ne puisse se questionner longtemps.  
>Le téléphone sonnait.<br>Dans le silence, Sherlock répondit calmement.

"... Yes ?"  
>"I'm your new Nightmare. I will cursed you forever. You will never find me. The clue is : the violet French roses are ready. The firework are for the 14th."<br>"A child voice."

Sherlock ne pourra jamais oublier le regard de Watson à ce moment.

"So beautiful ... And terrifying."


	3. Chapter 3

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 3 : Happy Valentine's Day.

"What ?"

Watson fixait Sherlock sans comprendre sa phrase.

"Your eyes."

"They're beautiful and terrifying."

Watson, pour une raison qu'il lui est inconnue, sentie son coeur se serrer à cette phrase. Il le fixa longuement et souffla en fermant les yeux et croisa les bras.

"Forget it. What did he say ?"  
>"Oh ... He said something like ... "The violet French roses are ready. The firework are for the 14th." ... the part with the firework is pretty obvious though."<br>"... A bomb."  
>"Yes."<br>"Reminds me of Moriarty."

Le docteur remarqua que Sherlock se tendait quand il prononçait ce nom. Il nota discrètement dans sa tête "à ne plus prononcer face à lui". Sachant pertinemment pourquoi en fait. Le danger, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça. Watson souffla un temps et finit par aller enfiler ses chaussures sous le regard perplexe de Sherlock.

"... Watson ? What are you doing ?"  
>"Err ... I guess that you are going to say "Watson ! Go found this in that house ! I need information !" ... So I get prepared."<p>

Son coeur recommença cet étrange sentiment lorsqu'il entendit le léger rire du détective, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus lui aussi, un peu timide.

"You know me well know, uh ?"  
>"I guess so ..."<p>

Un long silence les espaça, puis Sherlock se tint un peu plus droit pour le fixer longuement, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Watson, go found me something about this violet rose. I'm not good with flowers ..."

Watson ne bougea pas, le fixant.

"I need information."

Sous le petit sourire enfantin et satisfait de Watson, Sherlock décelait autre chose ... De l'admiration ? Non c'était autre chose cette fois, il le regardait partir en le fixant longuement, même une fois hors de vue, il attendit que la porte se ferme pour aller attraper son ordinateur, commençant déjà ses propres recherches. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, il désirait juste s'en assurer, et bizarrement, il avait envoyé Watson chercher ces mêmes infos, juste à cause de cette étrange tension entre eux (et ils ne voulaient pas le désappointer aussi, étrangement). Les roses violettes, c'était des "parmes" (parma en anglais), il chercha un peu encore, entendant Watson revenir quelques heures plus tard.

"The Violets Roses, it's we call them-"  
>"Parma, I know."<br>"wh- ... why did you send me if you already knew it ?"  
>"Because I wanted you to confirm it."<br>"Oh lord !"

Watson s'asseya en soupirant longuement, le fixant.

"Go ahead, I listen to you."  
>"Parma are the roses yes, but it doesn't tell us everything."<p>

Sherlock attrapa une immense carte et la déploya au sol même, avec une baguette, il montra l'Italie.

"Parme, is also a city in Italy in the province of Parma in the Emilia-Romagna. Its motto is "Let the enemy tremble because the Virgin protects Parma." Located between the Apennines and the Po Valley, the city is bisected by the River Parma, a tributary of the Po."  
>"... Yes. But it doesn't league us to anything, right ?"<br>"Let me finish, Watson. Parma is also a city that is called : "Parma, city of music." because of the lot of musicians and compositors that live and perform there. And what do we have during fireworks, Watson ?"  
>"Music."<br>"Exactly."

Un nouveau silence passa, puis Watson se permit de parler.

"I search something about de 14th also."  
>"Oh ? really ?"<br>"Yes, I wouldn't go back home if it was to hear "Go found me this now." so ..."

Un léger échange de regard se fit à nouveau, Watson sentit encore son coeur se serrer, sans raison cette fois, ce qui le perturbait plus encore.

"err ... I found that the 14th February is the "Saint Valentin" in France too, and this year, they wanted to celebrate with a firework at the Eiffel Tower."  
>"... Oh ... I see where you go know ..."<br>"I read in a newspaper that they decided to share our Valentine days with England. So they offer us a huge banquet and we gave them ..."  
>"Fireworks."<p>

Un regard complice s'échangea entre eux deux, Sherlock continua sur cette lancée.

"We have to found where they put the fireworks and found the music. He wanted us to think of a bomb, but it's not that at all ... All he want ... Is the C.D they're going to use for the fireworks. The date is here."  
>"It's the 11th ... We have to hurry, I think they will send the fireworks to France on the 13th."<br>"So it's already on a boat."  
>"But where ?"<br>"Lestrade will tell us. But we will think about that tomorrow ... It's getting late."

A force de discuter et de réfléchir, Watson n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin. Il soupira longuement et se leva pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé, laissant Sherlock debout au milieu de la pièce.

"You're not going to bed ?"  
>"Hmm ... If you don't mind, I prefer to stay here for the night."<br>"That's where I sleep. Get out."  
>"You don't sleep in your bed ?"<br>"No. Get out."  
>"Oh god, Sherlock !"<p>

Agacé, Watson se leva en gromellant, soupirant longuement en le regardant repartir, puis sursauta en le voyant commencer à se déshabiller, il se retourna vivement par pudeur, calmant les soudains et inexplicables bouffées de chaleur qui venait de le prendre. Il souffle un temps et lorsqu'il crut que Sherlock avait terminé, il se retourna pour le voir à nouveau beaucoup trop proch de son visage, et torse nu qui plus est !

"... Don't do this Sherlock !"  
>"It's terrifying !"<br>"...Sorry... But I was wandering why you were staring at the wall like this, so I wanted to check too."  
>"I didn't wanted to see you naked, that's all."<br>"Why ? We are both males, I don't see the problem..."  
>"I DO ! Now put something on or I will put it on for you !"<br>"Go ahead, I'm watching you."

Watson sursauta au parole de Sherlock, le fixant longuement, pensant qu'il plaisantait ... Mais en fait il ne plaisante jamais véritablement, ou alors il ne s'en rend pas compte. Watson sentait à nouveau les bouffées de chaleur revenir, il soupira lourdement, attrapa le peignoir qui servait de pyjama à son "collègue" pour le lui enfiler et le serrer fortement, évitant de croiser son regard, jusqu'à sentir une main se plaquer sur son front, le forçant à redresser la tête, une autre main à son cou.

"Sherlock ... .. ?"  
>"Your face was red so I was thinking that maybe you catch a cold. But you don't have any fever, that's kinda strange."<p>

Avant même que Sherlock ne puisse continuer, Watson recula d'un coup sec, tombant sur le canapé dans un lourd soupir.

"Sherlock, I'm just sleepy."  
>"Yes, alright. But it's MY coach."<br>"Oh god."

Le soldat se leva pour regarder le détective s'allonger et s'asseya à même le sol, trop fatigué pour bouger encore, posant sa tête contre le flanc du détective, s'endormant presque aussitôt à la surpris de Sherlock. Ce dernier n'osant pas bouger, il tapota juste doucement la tête de Watson avec sa main, soupirant longuement en s'endormant à son tour.  
>Au petit matin, lorsque Mme. Hudson les remarqua en allant leur apporter des viennoiseries, elle les regarda ainsi endormie en soufflant.<p>

"Of course, we want two bedrooms !"

La voix de Watson résonnait dans sa tête, elle posa le plateau dans la cuisine et chantonna.

"Told you."

En repartant.

_

Lorsque Watson ouvrit les yeux, avait un sacré mal de cou. Mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelqu'un lui tenait fermement le crâne dans un paume puissante. Lorsqu'il se rappela de la soirée de la veille, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la main de Sherlock. Et ces battements de coeur qui recommençait à jongler avec ses émotions. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait certainement pas comprendre. Avec un pincement au coeur, il se redressa calmement, sentant la main glisser le long de son crâne, les doigts effleurant sa nuque, le faisant légèrement sursauter alors qu'il remarquait le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Il attrapa un toast qu'il commença à manger calmement, le bruit réveillant Sherlock d'un coup sec, comme toujours. Le détective passa ses mains dans ses cheveux vivement, soupirant longuement en se levant pour prendre une tasse de thé, regardant Watson.

"Hello, Watson."  
>"H-hi."<p>

Le docteur dû se râcler la gorge pendant un temps, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres et après avoir mangé un peu, il alla dans la salle de bain, commençant à se préparer pour aujourd'hui, ressortant une fois prêt, sursautant en voyant Sherlock seulement vêtu d'une serviette aux hanches, plaquant sa main sur ses yeux le temps qu'il passe.

"I still don't understand-"  
>"GO UNDER THE SHOWER, PLEASE."<p>

Sherlock comprit qu'il ne devait pas le chercher sur ça pour le moment et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour, laissant le docteur seul avec ses sentiments qu'il commençait à craindre. Il n'était pas non plus stupide, il commençait à envisager ce qu'il lui arrivait et priait pour que ce soit juste admiration et loyauté qui se mêlaient d'un peu trop près. Watson sortit un instant pour prendre le journal, lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sherlock était habillé et coiffé, entrain de réfléchir, sa tasse à la main.

"Are you going to call Lestrade ?"  
>"Yes. Give me my phone."<br>"Where is it ?"  
>"In my pocket."<br>"... again."

Watson soupira, se penchant sur lui pour prendre le téléphone entre ses mains, Sherlock lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de repartir ensuite. Le docteur prit un air intrigué pour le regarder sans comprendre, ses yeux plongeant dans la glace qu'était les siens.

"...What again, Sherlock ?"  
>"Nothing. I just wanted to see your eyes again."<br>".. Excuse me ? Wh- ... Oh, I don't care. Take your phone."

Ne voulant plus avoir affaire à nouveau avec les attitudes étranges de Sherlock, il lui donna son téléphone et alla ranger quelques journeaux, en jetant certains, pendant que le détective discutait. Il soupira un temps, le fixant alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et son écharpe, remettant sa veste pour le suivre dans le premier taxi qu'il attrapèrent. La route ne fut pas longue mais Watson trouva Sherlock légèrement plus proche de lui cette fois. Trouvant que leurs mains étaient trop proches l'une de l'autre pour sa santé mentale, il décida de croiser ses propres doigts dans l'espoir que ça le calme. Mais voir le regard désappointé de Sherlock le perturbe plus encore; tant qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils sortaient enfin de l'automobile.  
>Il suivit Sherlock jusqu'au bon bateau dans lequel ils entrèrent sans trop de difficultés.<p>

"I need your skills as a soldier."  
>"What ?"<br>"We're not supposed to be there, Lestrade wanted me to wait for him but I don't want him to put his nose in all of that. So I want your camouflage skills to help us."  
>"...Ok. Fine."<p>

Watson n'aimait pas être trop en danger avec Sherlock, incontrôlable comme il est, ça finissait forcément mal.

"But you have to do everything I say, ok ?"  
>"... Yes."<p>

Watson lisait un grand "Non" dans les yeux de Sherlock qui voulaient mîmer la compréhension et l'évidence de sa réponse. Mais il passa outre et tout deux commencèrent à se glisser dans le bateau, atteignant la cave sans trop de problème, l'unique challenge de tout ça était surtout de ne pas faire du bruit sur le sol en fer qui représentait un véritable danger pour eux. Ils atteignèrent rapidement les caisses des feux d'artifices et se retrouvèrent face à quelque chose d'inattendu. Il y avait deux CD. L'un était de Giuseppe Verdi, l'autre était l'hymne français, La Marseillaise. Alors que Sherlock s'approchait pour attraper le C.D du compositeur de Parme, Watson lui attrapa le poignet.

"Something is not right."  
>"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But I wanted to see the C.D"<br>"No. Don't."  
>"Why ?"<br>"I heard something."

Dans le silence, Watson s'accroupi face aux deux C.D pour voir que ces deux derniers étaient soigneusement posés sur deux boutons. Il suivit le fil conducteur jusqu'aux caisses et découvrit alors qu'ils étaient reliés à une bombe, dispersée dans chacunes des caisses. Au même moment, Sherlock reçu un sms.

"If you solve this one, I will tell you how to take the painting and the money.  
>Vik."<p>

Sherlock se demandait, première, comment Viktor avait pu lui envoyer un quelconque sms, deuxièmement, pourquoi lui faire passer un test aussi facile. Il était évident que le choix à faire était Giuseppe Verdi, venant de parme, cela paraîtrait plus que logique. Mais étrangement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

"We have to take the "Marseillaise""  
>"Why ? It's obviously a trap ! He wants you to take the wrong one just because you think it's "too simple" ... Don't you think tha-"<p>

Watson ne put continuer sa phrase, sursautant en sentant la main gantée de Sherlock se poser violemment sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler alors qu'il se calle dans un coin de la calle avec lui, une lumière de lampe torche passant dans la pièce.

"Hello ? Someone ?"

Les deux s'arrêtaient alors de respirer, Sherlock plongeant son regard dans celui de John, le fixant longuement en essayant de murmurer quelque chose avec ses lèvres. Watson avait beau essayer de lire, il ne comprenait pas. De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'homme repartent dans une autre direction, et Watson comprit enfin.

"Keep calm Sherlock. Control yourself."

Mais Sherlock l'avait déjà relâché pour retourner face aux deux CD.

"Watson. I know what I'm doing, I WANT to take this C.D."

Watson ne parvenait plus à parler, le fixant longuement en se redressant. Lui faisant plus ou moins confiance. Sherlock prit lentement le C.D sous leurs yeux, le titre de le Marseillaise brillant sous les reflets de la lumière. Le bouton s'enclencha. Et puis plus rien. Un long soupire s'échappa des lèvres de deux collègues qui se regardait avec un air totalement soulagé. Les deux sortirent de la calle avec calme.

"YOU ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?"  
>"... Watson, time to run !"<p>

Sans réfléchir, le détective attrapa la main de son ami et partit en courant avec lui, traversant tout le bateau alors que l'homme hurlait à la sécurité de venir l'aider. Sherlock atteinds le port en sautant vivement alors que le bateau s'éloignait légèrement de la berge, récupérant difficilement Watson qui le suivait de près. Une fois partit à l'autre bout des quais, cachés entre des conteners, ils riaient tout les deux, Watson bêtement, Sherlock avec calme. Ils se regardaient longuement avant d'enfin rentrer chez eux.

_

Une fois chez eux, Sherlock partit tout aussi sec sans prévenir John qui voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi la Marseillaise. Il soupira longuement, attendant un temps avant de se décider à sortir lui aussi, recevant un appel de Sherlock plus tard dans la soirée.

"I am at the Italian restorant near the appartment, want to join me ?"  
>"Oh yes, why not ?"<p>

Après avoir raccroché, il se précipita pour rejoindre Sherlock d'un pas joyeux, content d'avoir empêché une catastrophe de se produire. Souriant doucement, il entra dans le restaurant, un serveur l'accueillant pour le guider jusqu'à une table un peu reclue où Sherlock l'attendait.

"Being associal again ?"  
>"I didn't want everyone else to see us like this. Remember ? It's you that was saying that you didn't want rumors about us."<br>"That's right."

Avec un léger rire, Watson s'installa en face de lui, prenant la carte pour commander un plat de pâtes à la carbonara, Sherlock se contentant d'une pizza. Souriant calmement, il le regarda avec un regard lui demandant en quel honneur ils allaient dans un tel restaurant.

"We just save some life so I wanted to celebrate it."  
>"You ? Celebrate ... life ? Woah, I need to take something to drink or taking a picture, I don't know."<p>

Sherlock ne répondit pas à la légère plaisanterie de son collègue et prit une bouteille d'un vin rouge, un bordeau, il fixait Watson par instant, celui-ci devinant qu'il l'analysait, qu'il essayait de savoir pourquoi il l'avait ainsi invité dans un tel restaurant. Il lui demanda calmement.

"Why the "Marseillaise" ?"  
>"Oh, yes. I was thinking that you will know why."<p>

"Sorry. In 1879, 14th February, the "Marseillaise" returns to the French anthem. It was too easy, so I was thinking again and again ... And I found out."

Sherlock sentit à nouveau un petit réchauffement à son coeur lorsqu'il vit le regard admiratif de Watson, leur plats arrivèrent, il commencèrent à manger calmement, discutant parfois sans vraiment le faire, ayant l'impression de se connaître par coeur depuis le temps. Une fois la table débarassé, Sherlock prit quelque chose qu'il avait caché près de lui et le tendit à John, une enveloppe accompagnée d'un paquet.

"... Sherlock ?"  
>"Yes. I know. But, I was thinking that it would please you to have a little something at the Valentine's Day."<br>"But ... it's for lovers !"  
>" ... oh ... I read that it was for ... friends too ..."<p>

Watson eut un léger sourire, touché par une telle attention, surtout de la part de Sherlock qui n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une "âme tendre". Agréablement surpris, il lui tendit à son tour un paquet avec une enveloppe, souriant doucement encore.

"That's ... My present for you."  
>"... But ... You said only lovers ..."<br>"Yes. But I was thinking that I could make an exception for you."

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, un long silence suivit. Un léger rire aussi. Chacun ouvrait son cadeau, quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Watson de découvrir une rose, et pas n'importe laquelle. Une rose éternelle.

"... Sherlock ... It's a girl's present !"  
>"... Oh ... There is a difference ? Sorry, I was just thinking this could be makes you smile."<br>"Oh god ..."

Il ria doucement, gardant ce pendant la rose entre ses doigts alors que Sherlock découvrait un large set de thés différents ainsi que quelques patchs pour la nicotine, son cadeau le faisant sourire aussi.

"Thank you, John."  
>"Thank you too, Sherlock."<p>

Watson paniqua à nouveau, leur regard étant à nouveau plongé l'un dans l'autre, surtout aussi surpris que le détective l'ait appelé par son prénom. Il se retint de réagir jusqu'à ce qu'un air grave se place sur le visage de Sherlock qui ne bougeait plus.

"Sherlock-"  
>"Don't move."<p>

Un viseur de sniper était pointé sur la tempe de Watson, laissant Sherlock pour seul témoin. Mais Sherlock savait que cette fois, c'était autre chose. Le tueur allait tirer. C'était définitif. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il attrapa la main du soldat et le balança au sol, se plaquant sur son corps pour le protéger, la table faisant office de bouclier. Alors que tout le restaurant paniquait, une énorme explosion se fit entendre, Watson put enfin réagir, attrapant le poignet de Sherlock, courant jusqu'à la sortie, une explosion à l'intérieur du restaurant les projetant à l'extérieur, sur la route, Watson ayant puissament enlaçant son ami pour l'empêcher d'être blessé par le choc au sol. Le temps qu'il reprennent leur souffle, Sherlock sentit son téléphone sonner, il l'attrapa, un sms écrivant :

"Look up."

Ils regardèrent tout deux le ciel peu étoilé, les feux d'artifices écrivant.

"Well done, SH & JW."

Les lettres s'entouraient de coeur alors que la fumée de l'explosion du bateau commençait à recouvrir le lieu. Les ambulances arrivaient, et Sherlock restait ainsi, contre le corps de Watson.


	4. Chapter 4

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 4 : Love is blind.

A la surprise de Watson, Sherlock refusa de le quitter, refusa qu'on les sépare. Les médecins avaient pourtant insistés sur la sécurité mais Sherlock ne lâcha pas la main de Watson qui s'était évanoui après une migraine, le choc de sa tête contre le sol après l'avoir protégé l'ayant légèrement sonné. Sherlock n'avait rien, ce qui lui donnait une raison de plus pour rester proche de SON collègue, de SON ami. Rien que de savoir que sa santé était actuellement entre les mains d'autres docteurs qui LUI, ça le rendait malade. Après une lutte acharné contre les médecins, certains ayant abandonnés en s'enfuyant en larmes tant l'analyste avait été dur avec eux, ils finirent de diagnostiquer le soldat, ils quittèrent la chambre, les laissant seul. Sherlock gardait fermement la main de Watson dans la sienne et a peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que le détective avait le visage à deux centimètres du sien.

"We have to see the C.D."  
>"... Sorry, what ?"<br>"The C.D. We were celebrating like nothing happen but the C.D was in our hand and it's the key."  
>"... Sherlock ... Err ... Where am I ?"<br>"At the hospital. But you don't have anything. You're just a little hurt."  
>"Why my hand is in yours ?"<p>

"Sherlock ?"  
>"... Because I was worried about you."<br>"... Sorry, what ?"

Un nouveau long silence s'installa entre eux, Watson sentait encore la main de Sherlock se resserrer sur la sienne, étant presque douloureuse.

"... Because, I was thinking that you'll probably never wake up. And that was terrifying. Because you're my only friend."

Watson n'en revenait pas, entendre ces paroles de cette bouche était presque totalement impossible, à tel point qu'il se demandait si ce choc à la tête n'était pas plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Il se redressa calmement, Sherlock ne lâchant cependant pas sa main. Il soupirant longuement en massant un peu sa nuque, surpris de voir qu'il était arrivé si vite à l'hôpital ... Du moins, pas si vite que cela lorsqu'il vit l'heure tardive.

"Do you think I can go home now ? I'm not really ... "relax" in an hospital."  
>"Of course. I don't really care if you can or not. Let's go."<p>

Bizarrement, Watson s'attendait à cette réponse. Il soupira un temps et le suivit calmement en se relevant, essayant de retirer sa main de la sienne, sans grand succès.

"Don't even try. I will not let you go."

Surpris par cette phrase et surtout par le ton grave et sérieux de Sherlock, Watson ne chercha pas plus loin et préféra se laisser ainsi entraîner jusqu'au premier taxi que le détective attrapa, ignorant totalement les médecins qui leur courraient après. Une fois à l'intérieur, il demanda au chauffeur de les conduire chez eux en empreintant certaines routes spécifiques, sûrement afin qu'ils ne soient pas retrouvés par la police ou autre. Une fois un peu plus détendu dans le taxi, Watson soupira un long moment en fermant les yeux.

"Did my nap take a long time ?"  
>"Not really ... Just two hours."<br>"Ok, fine."

Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil du taxi, soupirant longuement en regardant autour de lui, sentant la main de Sherlock le serrer, son pouce passant au dos de sa main. Il regarda sa main un temps avant de lever le regard vers son collègue, essayant de comprendre, celui-ci n'étant pas vraiment très attentionné, même lorsqu'il était blessé.

"... Something is wrong, right ?"  
>"...Maybe."<br>"You never say "maybe" as an answer. Tell me."  
>"I don't want to."<br>"SHERLOCK !"

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau, un silence durant lequel le docteur fixait le détective qui mourrait d'envie de lui dire "j'ai eu peur de te perdre ... Ils veulent te tuer à cause de moi et j'ai eu peur de te perdre." ... Mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

"...As you wish, but let me go."

Il retira vivement sa main, croisant les bras sur son torse, ignorant Sherlock qui se rapprochait calmement, discrètement de lui pour avoir, au moins, leur cuisse l'une contre l'autre. Ce que Watson ne remarqua pas plus que cela. Effectivement, le soldat s'était inquiété pour Sherlock, surtout qu'il pensait que durant sa phase inconsciente, il le laissait ainsi, face à la ville, seul. Et à chaque fois qu'il l'a laissé seul, cela terminait plus ou moins mal. Il était donc actuellement rassuré de le savoir près de lui, en sécurité, bien que son attitude était particulièrement plus étrange que d'habitude. Une fois arrivé chez eux, Watson monta simplement les escaliers, souriant en voyant sa rose éternelle plongée dans un vase, sûrement grâce à , à côté de la boîte avec les divers thés. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Sherlock le suivait toujours.

"...Sherlock ... Why are you following me ?"  
>"... I want to."<p>

Cette réponse n'aidant pas, Watson haussa juste les épaules et grimpa à l'étage pour découvrir la chambre un peu vide puisqu'il ne l'occupait pas plus que ça, mais rangée, en ordre. Il retira sa veste et resta en chemise, soupirant longuement alors qu'il remarqua que son ami regardait un peu à droite à gauche.

"... Sherlock."  
>"Yes ?"<br>"What are you looking for ?"  
>"... Nothing. I found what I was searching."<p>

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et se précipita dans le salon, faisant du bruit, manquant de tomber par moment. Watson soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel et profita de son absence pour enfiler son habituel pyjama, soupirant de bonheur en sentant enfin quelque chose de confortable sur lui. Souriant doucement, il se coucha dans son lit mais les pas précipité de Holmes dans ses escaliers l'empêchèrent de fermer l'oeil. Il le regarda entrer, dans sa tenue habituelle pour dormir. A savoir son T-shirt et son pantalon gris ainsi que son peignoir bleu.

"Sherlock, what do you want again ?"  
>"Space."<br>"What ?"

Avant même de laisser Watson finir son interrogation, Sherlock était déjà entrain de fermer la porte de la chambre et d'éteindre la lumière, l'escaladant pour glisser dans son lit avec lui, soupirant calmement en se couvrant de la couette.

"... Sherlock ... I'm sure I'm going to regret this question but ... what are you doing ?"  
>"I don't want to let you alone."<br>"Wha- Why ?"  
>"I'm too scared."<p>

Un silence plongea à nouveau la pièce, Watson croyant s'être en fait endormi et être déjà plongé en plein rêve. Il n'ajouta mot, essayant de se détendre dans son lit une place comme il le pouvait, obligé de se coller plus ou moins à Sherlock, dos à ce dernier. Un autre sursaut le prit lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer contre sa nuque, ne s'attendant pas à le sentir si proche.

"Promise me ... You will always be my dear fellow. My doctor. My only friend."  
>"... Ok, I promise you. Please, sleep a little, you need it."<br>"Yes."

Alors qu'il soupirait enfin pour se reposer, il sentit un puissant étau étreindre son torse, le serrant chaudement contre le corps de Holmes. Comprenant alors qu'il s'agissait de ses bras, il soupira doucement et posant une de ses mains sur les siennes, s'endormant calmement ainsi, se retournant dans son sommeil pour prendre Sherlock dans ses bras par réflèxe, le protégeant par son étreinte, se souciant plus de sa santé que de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, même inconsciemment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une fois le matin levé, il sursauta en découvrant les iris bleu glacées plonger dans ses yeux, le perturbant légèrement.

"...M-Morning..."  
>"Hello."<p>

Après cet échange qui sembla très formel à Watson, son collègue se releva tout en le fixant, quittant le lit pour aller se changer, Watson faisant de même avant de le rejoindre dans le salon, un autre petit déjeuner les attendant avec un petit mot lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement cette fois. Ils ne discutèrent pas durant le repas, le docteur remarquant bien le regard vague et vide de Sherlock, preuve qu'il réfléchissait, non pas à l'enquête mais aux évènements de la veille. Ne voulant pas qu'il s'attarde trop là-dessus, il se redressa pour prendre le C.D de la Marseillaise qui était resté sur le bureau durant tout ce temps. Le docteur fixa un long moment son collègue.

"... Let's go."

Sans plus attendre, Holmes se leva pour s'installer aux côtés de Watson et regarder l'enregistrement vidéo. Le tout commençant par une vidéo où l'on voit clairement Viktor leur parler.

"Hello Sherly and his little dog ! I hope the little spectacle pleased you last night ! I've done all of that just for you !"

Un rire presque étincelant s'échappa de l'ordinateur alors que l'homme reprenait son récit.

"Don't worry, dearie, if you see this message, it's that you got the right C.D. You weren't wrong at all, but I was going to explode this boat anyway. So ! The painting and the money are really secured. So, do you remember the child who gives you the hint ? With the rose ? You have to find her. She's the only one who knows where is the "treasure" ... All you have to do is to find her !"

Watson retenait sa rage en fixant l'écran, détestait que l'on ne se serve des enfants afin de faire parvenir un quelconque message.

"Hint : I met her when Sherlock put me in jail.  
>Oh ! And second hint : ... Happy Valentine's Day my lovely dearies !<br>I hope you celebrate it like a "real" couple.  
>Good Bye !"<p>

Une fois la vidéo coupée, une légère fumée s'échappa du port C.D de l'ordinateur de Watson, leurs faisant deviner aisément que le C.D avait grillé en même temps qu'ils le regardaient la vidéo défiler sous leurs yeux.

"Oh god ... What a crazy man again ..."  
>"Yes. But I barely know that it will end like this."<br>"And the 2nd hint is clearly just to make fun of us."  
>"Oh, of course. He would be impressed to know that we did."<br>"... Sorry, what ?"  
>"We did it, right ?"<br>"What do you mean by "we did it" ?"  
>"... Couples aren't supposed to slept together on the Valentine's Day ?"<p>

Watson manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, le fixant avec des yeux à la fois étonné et perplexe.

"Excuse-me ? It's ... totally different !"  
>"... Oooh, you mean they're not really sleeping with each other ... My mistake."<br>"God, Sherlock, don't scare me like that."  
>"... If you were more intelligent, maybe you will noticed what I wanted to say."<br>"Yeah, sure. We have a case here so ... forget this."

Après que chacun se soit un peu remit de ce quiproquo, Sherlock demanda calmement.

"Can you go out and talk to all the guards that were there the day Viktor was transfered ? Ask their child, it could be useful but there's more, it can't so simple. I'm going to search."  
>"Ok, see you later."<p>

_

Alors que Sherlock fixait son reflet dans le miroir, réfléchissant à moitié à l'enquête et à moitié à ce qui s'était produit avec Watson la veille. Etrangement, là il n'avait pas ce sentiment de danger, le sachant partit ainsi alors que n'importe qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Peut-être parce que le message de Viktor confirmait sa foi en eux et donc qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien ? Aucune idée mais au moins, il pouvait à nouveau agir "normalement" (bien que dans son cas, parler de "normalité" c'est un peu gros). Il se demandait pourtant ce qui se tramait entre eux ... un coup Watson réagissait brusquement à chaque mot et geste qu'il fait, un autre il le vénérait presque ... Cela était assez compliqué pour l'esprit fermé et logique de Holmes. Lorsqu'il l'entendit rentrer, il fut déçu de se rendre compte qu'il n'était venu à aucune conclusion.

"We got a problem."  
>"... What ?"<p>

Sherlock n'aimait pas ça. Lorsque Watson revenait en disant cela, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver, pourquoi ? Parce que soit il avait eu trop d'informations à la fois, soit il y avait vraiment une faille ... Et pour une fois, Sherlock espérait vraiment que ça soit la première solution.

"I go to the jail and ask who were working this night and I learned that it was a special day ... A lot of security guard and their family were hear ... with their kids. So I go and ask all the kids I could see if they seen Viktor a long time ago. They all said they saw him and they all said something different. It's a complete mess."

Epuisé, Watson se jeta presque sur le canapé pour s'y assoir, observant Sherlock réagir, le regardant commencer à réfléchir, à tourner en rond puis à croiser les doigts en s'asseyant, jambes croisées, sur son fauteuil. Il adorait voir son regard ainsi, son regard devenir profond de plus en plus, à tel point qu'il pourrait tomber dedans sans aucun soucis, il le fixa longuement encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il note, au visage de son collègue, que cela le dérangeait. Il se leva donc pour aller respirer l'odeur de sa rose éternelle, soupirant doucement en caressant les pétales qu'il trouvait délicatement douce.

"... If ... The 2nd hint was really a hint."  
>"... Yes, but how ?"<br>"Do you know the story of the Saint Valentine, Watson ?"  
>"err .. No, sorry."<br>"It's a priest who didn't want to obey to an sadistic emperor so he was put in jail. And the girl of a guard came to talk to him, she was blind, and he talk to her a lot, then one day her eyes were seeing again. She was very happy but the priest didn't want to obey to the emperor even after this so he got executed."  
>"... Sherlock."<br>"yes ?"  
>"One of the child ... She was blind."<br>"Let's go."

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il enfila son manteau en se dirigeant vers la sortie, attrapant le poignet de Watson à nouveau, celui-ci s'étant habitué à ce geste depuis le temps maintenant. Cette fois-ci, ils durent marcher un moment avant de trouver un taxi, cela épuisant légèrement John qui ne se remettait pas encore très bien de son séjour à l'hôpital. Une fois dans le taxi, Watson, épuisé, s'effondra légèrement sur Sherlock, ce qui, bizarrement, ne déplu pas au détective qui le laissa ainsi se reposer, sa tête contre son épaule, s'amusant à lancer un :

"If your wife knows you're sleeping with a regular client, will you like to be stare like this ?"

Ceci arrêta le regard long et insistant du chauffeur sur eux à travers le rétroviseur. Il soupira légèrement et entendit le souffle de Watson. Il riait. Cela lui réchauffa le coeur, encore ... Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce sentiment, ils arrivèrent à la prison et se dépêchèrent de retrouver la petite fille qui les attendait, tel un ange blond, sur un banc. Sherlock laissa son docteur aller lui parler, la petite ne reconnaîtrait certainement pas sa voix s'il s'en chargeait.

"Hello, Julia.  
>Hello ."<p>

Sherlock se retint de faire une réflexion. Julia était effectivement le nom de la fille aveugle que Valentin avait guéri de sa cécité. Le petit nom qu'elle avait donné à Watson le fit rire cependant.

"You're not alone ?"  
>"No. I have a friend with me."<br>"Oh ... Ok."  
>"Can you repeat what you told me earlier in the afternoon ?"<br>"Oh ... yes. ehm ... The man told me that he wanted to go to a creepy place where you go when someone dead and you can't pay for a ... grave ..."  
>"A crematory ?"<br>"Yes, that's this."  
>"Oh ... And does he says more ?"<br>"Yes ... He said that he wanted to go at the one who have an angel on it. And where you can read the word "Final" ... He said he write this on it when he was little, because it was closed ..."  
>"Closed ? Why ?"<br>"He said that some crazy man burn people alive in it ... So they have to close it."

"Mr. Soldier ?"  
>"Thank you, Julia. You can forgot all of this now. It's over."<br>"... Why are you crying ?"  
>"I'm not crying ..."<br>"Your voice ... It's sound like this."  
>"Oh ...Sorry for that. Your father is there, good bye."<br>"Good Bye and his friend !"

Quand Watson se redressa, il remarqua que Sherlock était déjà sur son téléphone, cherchant les rumeurs et autres détails sur les créamtoriums de la ville. Il soupira un temps et marcha à ses côtés, attrapant un taxi pour lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sherlock ne releva pas les yeux de son téléphone mais demanda.

"Why were you crying ?"  
>"I wasn't crying."<br>" ... The little girl said so."  
>"I found it horrible that a man told this to a girl like her. I mean ... She's just a child ..."<br>"... I see ..."

Pour seul soutien, Sherlock se rapprocha un peu de Watson, trop plongé dans ses recherches pour le consoler pleinement, ce qui étrangement fit un peu de mal au docteur bien qu'il soit habitué à ce genre de traitement. Une fois arrivé, Sherlock passa un rapide coup de téléphone et ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le bâtiment ancien et rouillé, la porte en fer grinçant, le mot "Final" gravé au couteau sur le fer. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs détruits et humides, avec pour seules lumières leur téléphone et la lune. Il entrèrent dans la pièce principal pour découvrir un autel vide au centre, Watson poussa Sherlock sur le côté, visant la sortie où se trouvait un homme, applaudissant en riant, un flingue à la main lui aussi.

"Well, well ... Thank you for leading me here. Sherlock and his dog."  
>"... Who are you ?"<br>"I am Khaled. The guy who helped Viktor."  
>"I see ... You were just following us during the beginning of the case ..."<br>"Yes. Viktor though I was stupid but he was totally wrong. I knew one day he was going to talk to you ... But he took his time, so I started all of this. And there you are. Leading me to his treasure."

Un long silence se prolongea, Watson restant devant Sherlock le viseur pointé sur la tête de l'homme, reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le contournant totalement jusqu'à ce que lui soit en face de l'autel et eux près de la sortie.

"Let us go."  
>"Hmm ... I don't know. Now you have all the information on me ... I don't want to be caught again."<p>

Le silence s'installa encore, et l'homme avec un léger rire s'installa derrière l'autel, découvrant un grand coffre, suffisamment grand pour contenir le tableu et l'argent. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit le coffre, Watson attrapa le poignet de Sherlock et se mit à courir rapidement, une violente explosion les propulsant contre le mur du couloir, Watson continuant cependant sa course, les flammes et les explosions les rattrapant de plus en plus. Et dans la course, le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il échangea un regard avec le détective, il attrapa ses hanches avec force pour le projeter hors du bâtiment avec force, la dernière explosion ne l'atteignant pas, mais propulsa Watson à l'autre bout du grand cimetière abandonné entourant le lieu.

_

Sherlock ouvrit rapidement les yeux une fois l'explosion passée, se redressant difficilement, l'état de choc ne le faisant trembler que légèrement. Il mit un temps à se rappeler que Watson avait été soufflé par l'explosion et se précipita rapidement vers son corps inerte au sol, l'attrapant vivement pour le porter contre lui, à genoux au sol.

"Watson ... Watson debout !"

Le docteur fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, le sang coulant légèrement de son crâne, devinant quelques os brisés en son corps. Il regardait le visage inquiet du détective.

"Sh-Sherlock ..."

Il toussa un temps alors que son collègue attrapait son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, semblant se répéter "tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien" ... Le voir paniquer pour lui le fit légèrement sourire et il leva la main pour attraper sa veste couvrant son épaule, le regardant calmement.

"Everything is alright, Sherlock. ok ?"  
>"Yes. Yes. I know."<br>"No ... You don't know, and it's scaring you."

Le silence s'ajouta, Sherlock plaquant sa main sur le visage de Watson, son pouce caressant sa joue.

"Don't go, Watson."  
>"... It's ok, right ? Now .. You don't need me anymore ..."<br>"NO. YOU'RE WRONG !"

La voix de Sherlock perturba un peu Watson qui n'ajouta rien, soupirant doucement encore et le fixant. Voyant dans le regard de Sherlock qu'il cherchait un argument pour qu'il reste en vie.

"Don't go ... You know you're going to regret things if you die now, right ? Don't go. Tell me. What are you going to regret ?"  
>"This."<p>

Sans ajouter un mot, il se redressa dans un grondement de douleur et captura les lèvres du détective, les mordant légèrement par inadvertance, lui offrant un baiser que nul autre n'eût auparavant. Un baiser plein de douceur, de force ... D'amour. Il dura un long moment durant lequel Sherlock renforça sa prise pour le garder contre lui, fermant les yeux. Et lorsque cela prit fin, Watson murmurait avant de fermer les yeux.

"Now, I regret nothing. I had all I wanted."


	5. Chapter 5

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 5 : Now I regret nothing ... I had all I wanted.

Lorsque Watson ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond gris, blanc à la base mais grisé par le vieillissement, il reconnu desuite le plafond de sa chambre. Il tenta de bouger mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, le laissant là, obligé de fixer le plafond. Etait-ce un rêve ? Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été que pure invention ? Est-ce qu'il ... avait vraiment embrassé Sherlock dans la crainte de ne plus jamais le revoir ?  
>Impossible de le savoir.<br>Il sentit un appui sur son côté gauche, quelque chose près de lui, quelqu'un. Il parvint à bouger les doigts pour sentir quelque chose de doux entre eux, de la soie sans doute, il caressa cela doucement, sentant le tissu s'effriter entre ses doigts, ne comprenant pas. Avec un peu d'efforts, il parvint à bouger sa tête pour remarquer que ce qu'il caressait n'était autre que les cheveux de Sherlock, endormi à ses côtés. Avec un léger sourire, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, porté par la douceur que son coeur ressentait de le voir en vie à ses côtés. Il se rendorma sans s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, c'était cette fois-ci le visage de Sherlock qui lui faisait face.

"..."  
>"Morning, Watson."<br>"... Sherlock ..."  
>"You surely take your time to wake up."<br>"Oh ... yes ... I'm sorry."  
>"That's ok. Do you want to sit ?"<br>"Yes please."

Il essaya de bouger mais Sherlock l'en empêcha, le plaçant lui même assit contre le rebord du lit.

"Doctors said that it's better if you don't move too fast when you wake up. It could be dangerous for your muscles."  
>"Oh ... ok."<br>"I'm going to bring to you something to eat."  
>"Thanks ... Can you give me today's newspaper too, please ?"<br>"... Yes. If you want."

Il regarda Sherlock partir et descendre les escaliers, notant qu'il était en pyjama, tout comme lui. Il soupira un temps en se replaçant dans le lit, soupirant longuement en regardant le mur, remarquant des traces de coups, des légers trous. Bizarre, c'était pas comme ça avant. Avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir plus longtemps, Sherlock lui posait un plateau remplis de viennoiserie délicieusement achetées par . Il sourit doucement et commença à manger calmement, puis jeta un oeil aux nouvelles. Et c'est là que quelque chose clochait. Il ne comprenait plus rien, les détails étaient incohérent et on ne parlait plus d'une enquête qui était pourtant très récente. Et la date le choqua complètement.

"Sherlock ... how long did I-"  
>"One month."<br>"... Excuse me, what ?"  
>"It's been a month since you fall asleep."<br>"Oh ... Oh my god ... So long ...?"  
>"Yes."<p>

C'est là que Watson comprit ... Le visage fatigué de Sherlock, les cernes à ses yeux, son teint blanc, les ongles rongés, la lèvre mordue ... Et les trous dans le mur ... Qui ne pouvaient être que de puissants coups de poings assénés par la rage et la frustration de l'attente. Il retourna son regard dans les yeux de Sherlock, repoussant le plateau pour le poser à ses côtés, le regardant s'assoir à ses côtés. Le silence était d'or à ce moment, durant ce long regard qu'ils s'offraient, Watson levant doucement les mains pour caresser le visage de Sherlock, lentement, le fixant.

"... I'm so ... so ... so sorry ..."  
>"I don't see why. It's not your fault if you were asleep."<br>"Oh ... my god ... Sherlock ..."  
>"The kiss."<br>"... what ?"  
>"The kiss. Why did you do it ?"<br>"... err ... yes, it was stupid, sor-"

Watson le fixa avec frayeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi sérieux à propos de ça, croyant être entrain de perdre un ami ... ainsi que l'homme qui l'aime.

"I-I ... I was thinking that I will never see you again ... And ... You were there ... And the first though that was in my mind was : "If I didn't kiss him ... My last words will be : Oh god I wasted my life."  
>"Repeat it."<br>"What ?"  
>"You're last sentence. Repeat it."<br>"If I didn't kiss him ... My last words will be : Oh god I wasted my life ..."  
>"Why ?"<br>"Why what ?"  
>"Why do you think this should have been your last words ?"<br>"Oh come on, Sherlock, it's totally obvious !"  
>"Say it."<p>

Watson fixa longuement le détective, soupirant un long moment, de sa voix la plus basse, le regard sur le côté, il gromella.

"Because I love you."

Un grand silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux deux, le détective s'attendant à cette réponse mais l'entendre ainsi le choquant quand même.

"... well ... that was not really sincere."  
>"OH COME ON SHERLOCK !"<br>"Ok, don't be mad."

Un long regard s'échangea entre eux, il avait définitivement agacé son partenaire, après un long moment d'inexpression total, un léger sourire, presque enfantin vint se glisser sur son visage.

"Oh, great, now you laughing at me ..."  
>"No .. Not at all. I just found you cute when you blush."<br>"... That ... Was not ... really ... What I expected ..."  
>"I know. And now, you're blushing even more."<br>"Oh god, I hate you so much."  
>"I know."<p>

Avec un léger rire, il se rapprocha de Watson doucement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, tendrement, sa main se levant pour passer dans ses cheveux doucement, évitant la blessure encore marquée au crâne, bien que l'on dise les blessures comme étant les points les plus aphrodisiaques du corps. Bien que cela change selon les personnes. Lentement, le détective s'installait à califourchon sur son "ami", glissant ses mains sur son torse doucement, les passant sous son haut de pyjama, le sentant reculer vivement.

"Sherlock ..."  
>"Oh, don't be such a modest ! I saw you naked everyday !"<br>"WHAT ?"  
>"I WASH YOU !"<br>"Oh GOD !"  
>"Stop yelling !"<br>"You saw me naked !"  
>"Of course ! I didn't have the choice !"<br>"Oh dear god ... Why ..."

Sherlock soupira et profita de la confusion pour lui retirer directement sa chemise, le laissant paniquer un temps, essayer de se cacher de son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève sa chemise à son tour, action qui bloqua totalement le docteur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, ainsi peu vêtu, sous son regard, croyant que ceci ne se produirait jamais dans une telle situation.

"It's seems that I found your weakness, Docteur Watson."  
>"Oh please, when I'm excited like that, call me John."<br>"Alright ... John."

L'ancien soldat ne put empêcher un léger gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait cette voix prononcer son nom dans un tel moment. Il le fixait longuement et le laissa se pencher sur lui, sentant ses lèvres caresser son front, descendre jusqu'à sa gorge, le faisant se cambrer légèrement, doucement, dans un doux soupir légèrement haché. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules de Sherlock, les caressant, les massant doucement alors qu'il le fixait, se tendant doucement lorsqu'il sentant de légères succions à son cou. Evidemment, s'il devait ne faire qu'un avec Watson, il devait montrer à tout le monde que c'était le cas en le marquant largement et profondément sur tout le cou. A chaque marques, Watson gémissait un peu plus longuement sous le sourire à la fois joueur et tendre du détective qui avait analysé, depuis déjà bien longtemps, ses points faibles. A savoir le cou, les poignets et les hanches. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à y laisser passer ses mains, observant le foudroiement d'émotions passant sur le visage de John qui se cambrait avec une légère sensualité de part ce simple geste. Avec un léger rire, le détective se glissait entre ses jambes, le débarassant de son pantalon pour laisser une main remonter le long de sa cuisse pour glisser sous son boxer, le faisant frissonner plus encore. Avec un autre sourire, il s'amusa à mordiller l'une des marques qu'il lui avait laissé, sentant alors, dans un puissant grondement plaisir, une main puissante s'emparer de ses cheveux pour les tirer doucement, le faisant brusquement frissonner étrangement. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir ses faiblesses lui aussi, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait John, il était loin de pouvoir noter quoi que ce soit.  
>Avec un léger rire cette fois, le détective descendit ses lèvres et sa langue le long de son cou, glissant sur ses clavicules pour les marquer elles aussi, ses doigts tirant lentement son boxer sous les tressaillements de ses hanches, doucement, le sentant mourir sous cette affreuse lenteur. Avec un main douce et délicate, il caressa son membre déjà excité, du bout de ses doigts, le regardant se cambrer en grondant avec érotisme.<p>

"Sherlock !"  
>"Shht. Don't spoil this with words. Just look at me."<p>

Watson ne comprit pas ce que désirait Sherlock à ce moment, il ouvrit juste les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, s'y perdant lentement alors qu'il sentait la main se faire experte sur son membre, guidant ses sensations, le faisant parfois même crier sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir sous l'oeil observateur de Sherlock qui semblait, de toute évidence, adorer le voir sous un nouveau jour ainsi. Il continua de le torturer ainsi, longuement, allant parfois vivement et longuement le long de la verge avec ses doigts parfois serrés, parfois délicats, parfois joueur, rendant le docteur complètement fou de toutes ces sensations qui le perçaient à jour. Il sentait son bas-ventre devenir Enfer, ses hanches ne l'écoutant déjà plus et il trembla lorsque Sherlock cessa tout mouvement, le regardant avec incompréhension alors qu'il se penchait près de son oreille, murmurant avec une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

"I love you too, John."

Ces simples mots suffirent à le faire se libérer dans un cri de plaisir intense dont il ne se connaissait même pas la capacité de le pousser, son coeur explosant avec son plaisir, l'orgasme subit étant le plus violent qu'il eut à surmonter jusqu'à ce jour, le faisant trembler doucement, secoué de légers spasmes alors que le plaisir le transcendait.  
>Totalement perdu, il ne remarqua pas que Sherlock était entrain de se déshabiller à son tour complètement, lentement, le fixant encore alors qu'il massait son bas-ventre calmement pour l'aider à s'apaiser sans pour autant faire partir les sensations.<br>Bien que Moriarty s'amusait à le surnommer "La Vierge", Sherlock avait prit tout son temps pour se renseigner sur tout ça une fois qu'il eût rencontré John et que celui-ci suscita sa curiosité. Avec un léger sourire, ses mains allèrent glisser dans les dos du docteur, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait avec force, langoureusement, les bras de l'ancien soldat passant autour de son cou pour l'enserrer tel un étau puissant. Occupé par le baiser, Sherlock savait que John ne remarquerai que tardivement que ses mains descendaient lentement jusqu'à ses fessiers qu'il massait déjà avec puissance, soupirant longuement dans son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une légère réprimande à travers leur baiser, l'ignorant en la faisant passer pour un gémissement en plus, l'embrassant plus vivement encore pour ne pas qu'il puisse réagir lorsqu'il laissa ses doigts devenirent plus intimes avec lui, le sentant se ruer légèrement à la première insertion, l'habituant calmement en soupirant dans leur baiser, continuant à l'habituer avec deux puis trois doigts, le sentant réagir et se débattre légèrement et fondre ensuite dans le plaisir lorsque la douleur laisse place au plaisir. Alors qu'il le sentait fondre, le détective se redressa, libérant ses lèvres pour entendre ses doux et tendres gémissements emplir la pièce avec érotisme, le faisant sourire plus encore alors qu'ils croisèrent leur regards, lui murmurant quelques mots doux, dont le fait qu'il le trouvait magnifique juste pour le simple plaisir de le voir rougir encore plus. Après l'avoir poussé à bout, retire lentement ses doigts pour le serrer puissament contre lui, se glissant entre ses jambes pour lui murmurer de nombreuses paroles érotiques au creux de l'oreille, l'entendant y répondre dans quelques murmures parfois alors que son membre caressait l'intimité. Le sentant hésitant, il laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches pour les masser vivement et le voir se tordre de plaisir sous leur danse. Le fixant longuement, il lui murmura à nouveau qu'il l'aimait avant de glisser en lui, lui arrachant un profond cri mêlant douleur et plaisir extrême, lui-même poussant un grondement de plaisir qu'il ne put réprimer. Il le fixa longuement avant de commencer à se mouvoir en lui, regardant les émotions transcender son visage, passer de la douleur au plaisir le plus puissant, ses lèvres criant légèrement son nom alors qu'il allait et venait en lui avec déjà une puissance brûlante, érotique, les tuant à petit feu tout les deux. Et pire encore fut lorsqu'il trouva son point de plaisir, sa prostate qu'il frappa dans de grands élans de coups de reins, le regardant se tordre sous le plaisir, lui supplier de lui en offrir encore plus. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues, très longues minutes qu'ils se libérèrent tout deux dans un puissant cri de plaisir à s'en faire ébranler les murs. Les ongles de Holmes griffant les hanches de Watson, le faisant se cambrer plus encore, tout deux atteignant un paradis où même les anges sont interdits, qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire, qu'aucun détails ne peut être raconté. Et le retour à la réalité fut brusque, mais tellement plaisant. Sherlock s'effondra sur le corps de son ami, et maintenant amant, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que ce dernier récupérait encore dans une respiration haletante et bruyante, tremblant encore doucement alors qu'il croisait son regard.  
>Sherlock se retira de lui une fois leur orgasme et spasmes légèrement retombés, s'allongeant à côté de lui alors qu'ils mêlaient leurs jambes et leurs bras, tout deux le regard plongés l'un dans l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

"I think I'm the happiest man of the world."  
>"Don't be silly Watson."<br>"I'm not. I mean it."

Avec un léger rire, Sherlock le prenait dans ses bras doucement, l'enserrant plus encore en lui embrassant le front, fermant les yeux en sombrant peu à peu.

"I love you, Sherlock."  
>"I know, John. I know."<p>

Et à l'autre bout de la ville, quelqu'un savait ce qu'il se passait. Et c'était loin de lui plaire. Mais il/elle se retenait. Gardait son come back pour une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau chapitre ... Un conte où Sherlock et Watson sont loin de n'être que de simples amis.


End file.
